Modeling and simulation (M&S) refers to the use of models, including emulators, prototypes, simulators, and stimulators, either statically or over time, to develop data as a basis for making managerial or technical decisions. Network simulation is a technique where a simulation system models the behavior of a network by calculating/emulating interactions between different network entities/nodes. A network simulator is a piece of software or hardware that simulates/predicts the behavior of a network.